


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°8 : « Contact humain »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [8]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate points of view, Boys In Love, Krennso, M/M, One Shot, Rogue One: Catalyst Spoilers, Young Galen Erso, Young Orson Krennic, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Galen Erso appréciait peu le contact humain, mais Orson Krennic semblait être l'exception à la règle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit texte n'est pas forcément en raccord avec le précédent, mais comme il s'agit ici d'un recueil, les textes ne sont pas toujours logiquement chronologiques... non ? ^_^'
> 
> Donc, j'ai écrit ça sur un modèle assez précis : Une phrase représente le point de vue d'un personnage. Le changement d'une phrase à une autre (d'un paragraphe à un autre, finalement) marque le changement de point de vue sur la situation. Voilà voilà x')

Orson Krennic était satisfait d'avoir enfin vu Galen Erso – son colocataire dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient tout deux sur le campus – délaisser son propre lit pour venir partager le sien !

Galen n'appréciait généralement pas beaucoup le contact humain, mais Orson l'attirait irrésistiblement depuis quelques semaines... il s'était donc rapproché de lui... et cette nouvelle proximité avait fini par en entraîner d'autres de nature plus intime...

Orson sentait le corps de Galen toujours collé au sien, et si le bras qu'il avait passé autour des hanches de Krennic avait d'abord été un geste un peu maladroit, toute raideur avait fini par disparaître alors qu'il s'était enfin détendu.

Galen n'avait pas honte de ce qui venait juste de se passer, de cette nuit dans les bras de Krennic... il n'avait pas honte de s'être laissé emporter par ses émotions...

Alors, maintenant que les deux jeunes hommes avaient enfin cessé de se voiler la face sur la nature de leurs sentiments, Orson pouvait enfin apprécier la douceur et la chaleur de la peau d'un Galen Erso tendrement blotti contre lui, et son souffle régulier au creux de son cou...

Galen sentit Orson l'enlacer, l'attirer encore plus près de lui... et il ne regretta pas cette nouvelle présence auprès de lui, expérience inédite mais Orson Krennic lui semblait être à sa place naturelle ainsi.

**Author's Note:**

> Pfiou, la galère de caser autant d'idées dans des délais d'une phrase chacun à tour de rôle... mais c'était pour la bonne cause, parce que le Krennso c'est juste la vie *0*


End file.
